Sweet Punishments
by Tania Novikov
Summary: ¡HIATUS! - El día había comenzado normal, llegue tarde como de costumbre, coquetee con uno que otro chico, hable con mis amigas eh hice una que otra travesura inocente -¡Haruno, castigada!- ·Sasusaku·


* * *

**· Sweet Punishments ·**

Author: **Amy Williams**

_Se sorprendía de cuan dulces podían llegar a ser sus castigos._

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

Su vida siempre fue _buena, _dentro de ciertos parámetros claro.

A sus diecisiete años, ella era el prototipo de mujer que cualquiera desearía ser.

A pesar de eso tuvo una vida un tanto dura. Su padre murió cuando apenas era un bebe. Criándose sola con su madre y su hermana mayor. Pero jamás les falto nada, su madre era una talentosa abogada, y su hermana siempre busco mantenerse a si misma.

Tenía una hermosa casa, con algunos lujos que no dudaba en disfrutar. Pero su relación con su hermana no era exactamente excelente. Esta estaba casada y ya era madre de un pequeño y adorable bebe. Si, era tía.

Tenía muchos conocidos. Pero muy pocos amigos.

Tenían una banda, ella era la vocalista y una de las guitarristas. Decían que tenía un don para la música, y era cierto. Solo que nadie la apoyaba en ello.

Era una alumna realmente inteligente, tenia potencial. Pero con el tiempo eso dejo de interesarle y se convirtio en una pésima estudiante, con notas bajas. Todos los días se ganaba un castigo por su mal carácter, digamos que era un tanto orgullosa, pero ese es otro tema. Pero mas allá de ser mala estudiante, sus profesores la adoraban. Bueno por lo menos la parte _masculina_ de ellos

Si, no siempre tuvo suerte. Pero los hombres eran una excepción, una _enorme_ excepción. Tenia a la mayoría comiendo de su mano, y eso, _le encantaba_.

* * *

**Titulo:** Sweet Punishments

**Couple: **Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia si.

**Autor notes: **Sin comentarios (?)

**Summary****:**_ -Madura, esto ya no es un juego!-, -Nunca busque que lo fuera-puedo observar claramente como la lluvia arruinaba las rosas._

**C**apitulo** I**

**

* * *

**

El día había comenzado normal, llegue tarde comode costumbre, coquetee con uno que otro chico, hable con mis amigas eh hice una que otra travesura _inocente._

-"¡Haruno, castigada!"-

Los chicos comenzaron a reír maliciosamente, algunos tratando de saber que hice hoy y otros que sabían que había hecho, divulgaban mi fantástica obra del día.

Si, todo absolutamente normal. Salí del aula con la frente bien en alto, como si no me importara. Y es que realmente no me importaba.

Estaba decepcionada, todo muy norma. Y yo que podría haber jurado que hoy iba a ser un día especial. Pero que se le va a hacer.

Maldito viejo. Es un pervertido, el otro día lo pille viéndome el trasero. Pero bueno valió la pena, deberían darme un trofeo a la inteligencia, soy verdaderamente lista.

¿Qué, que hice?, bien nada fuera de lo común, solo coloque un pequeño cartel en al espalda del director que decía _"soy un maldito pedofilo, pago $20 la hora"_

Como me reí. Pero claro, nada comparado con la satisfacción de ver su cara cuando la estupida de Karin le pregunto _'¿No paga muy poco director?'_. Dios, pensé que mi estomago iba a explotar de tanta risa. De todas maneras no duro tanto por que luego de eso se escucho el ya tan conocido _"¡Haruno, castigada!"_. Pero no me quejo, pase un buen momento.

No sé por que siempre me echan toda la culpa a mí...quizá por que soy la única alumna que piensa en este estúpido colegio.

En fin, ahora me dirijo a la sala de castigos, con mi bolso al hombro. Mi camisa blanca manga tres cuartos con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y mi corbata desarreglada, mi pequeña pollera negra, mis media grisáceas que me llegaban a medio muslo y mis viejas y desgastadas _van's._

Mi infaltable delineador en los ojo, mis uñas pintadas de un extravagante color verde y un chicle en mi boca.

Detesto al vejestorio encargado de los castigos. Es un maldito pervertido. Por eso el viernes, antes de que comiencen las clases, con los chicos de castigo le cambiamos la silla por una rota, y el viejo ni cuenta. Al final se termino rompiendo la columna, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar… creo.

Me pase todo el fin de semana rogando que trajeran a un reemplazo decente, pero no me ilusione, por que se que Dios me odia, así que da igual cuanto rece.

Abrí al puerta esperando ver alguna vieja estricta, la verdad ni mire el escritorio, no me interesaba. Observe el salón, no había nadie!

-_Que pena, supongo que no habrá diversión hoy_-pensé.

Me senté en mi lugar, el segundo de la tercera fila. El viejo pervertido, siempre me hacia sentarme ahí. Decía que siempre me vigilaría de esa manera, y era verdad, se la pasaba toda la hora mirando mis piernas. Maldito pederasta.

Hice un globo con mi chicle, que se reventó segundos después. Estaba esperando que la vieja me retara diciéndome que los chicles solo se comen en el receso y que debía usar el uniforme reglamentario del colegio adecuadamente, no así, haciéndole mala fama al instituto y bla bla bla...

Saque mi libro, mientras hacia otro globo. Alce mi ceja al no escuchar el aburrido monologo de la vieja. Levante la mirada...

Oh, Dios

Oh, Dios

¡Oh, Dios!

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!. Delante mió, en el escritorio se situaba una deidad erótica. De unos veinte veintiún años, cabello negro de reflejos azulados despeinado que le daba un toque salvaje, unos hermosos pozos azabaches, de complexión flaca pero con un excelente cuerpo.

Llevaba unos jeans con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Kami!, de donde salio tal espécimen masculino. Juro que me lanzaría sobre el, dando rienda suelta a un sexo salvaje. Oh, creo que estoy muy pervertida hoy.

Soy una verdadera perra, lo se. Pero no importa nada, en este momento decido que este profesor va a ser mió acomode lugar.

-Hola-dije sonriendo. Si, una de _mis sonrisas_.

-Hola, señorita...-

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno, ¿y usted profesor?-

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha-así que Uchiha eh?, Kami tenia un voz tan endemoniadamente sexy. Me pregunto que seria tener sexo sobre un escritorio. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo hice sobre un escritorio, y decir que pensaba conocer todo.

-¿Por qué está castigada, señorita Haruno?-

-Sakura-corregí, odiaba que me llamaran por mi apellido.

-Bien sakura, ¿por que esta castigada?-

Me sonroje levemente y comencé a jugar con los pliegues de mi pollera, observando mis manos fijamente. Realmente tengo buenos dotes actorales.

-Bueno yo...-comencé mientras mordía levemente mi labio intentando parecer nerviosa-tuve un pequeño accidente con el director-sonrío levemente, divertido.

Se levanto y comenzó a escribir tonterías de biología en el pizarrón.

-Tiene que ser biología, soy pésima en eso!-me queje.

-Yo te explicaré lo que no entiendas–respondió.

No preste atención, pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto su diminuta sonrisa de maldad. No es que sea estupida, es que a veces tengo esos malditos arranques de inocencia.

-¡Pero no entiendo nada!-

-No te aflijas-me dijo-ven a resolverlos aquí-señalando el escritorio.

Me acerque al escritorio y me senté cruzándome de piernas. Me explico todo. Señalándome cada detalle. Poniéndose muy cerca, atormentándome con su hermoso aroma, hasta me sonroje!, y miren que eso es muy, pero muy raro en mi. Resolvimos todo juntos, siempre cerca, observándome todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminamos, me quede sentada con mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, observando el salón. El se quedo a mi lado observándome.

-Que día mas extraño-dije en un susurro para mi mientras jugaba con mi lapicera-Biología es una mierda-

Seguía observándome. Lo mire. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y un laaaaargo silencio se apodero del salón.

-¿Pasa algo, profesor Uchiha?-mi voz sonó rara. Como... ¿erótica?. ¡Oh Dios! Puse mi carita inocente.

-Nada Sakura-me siguió mirando.

-No va a poner mas tarea profesor?... ¿O me voy a pasar toda la hora sentada sin hacer nada?-pregunte ya conciente de lo que su cabecita pensaba.

Ahora, esa pregunta la podría tomar de otra forma, ¿verdad que si?. Por que podríamos hacer cosas muy entretenidas. Ojala que fuese bueno, pero que digo, solo vasta verlo para saber que es un tigre en la cama... o escritorio?

Sonrió ladinamente

No –respondió, sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero...

¡RINGGGGGG!

Noooooo!, tenia que ser una broma no?. Rayos. Tome mis cosas, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta. Di media vuelta-Adiós profesor Uchiha, nos vemos mañana-salude antes de salir del aula.

Salí del instituto, tomando la calle de mi derecha para llegar a casa.

Maldito timbre, aquel que me salvo incontables veces...ahora me traicionaba!. Estupido timbre.

Pero bueno por lo menos tenia el consuelo de que el profesor uchiha no se iba a ir a ningún lado, al vejestorio anterior aun le faltaba mucho para volver.

Voy a enseñarle quien es Sakura Haruno, y cuan traviesa puedo ser... pero ahora las travesuras van a estar mas que justificadas, no?

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

¿ **Reviews** ?


End file.
